Instructor Training
Introduction Jake Logan is requested to evaluate a novice pilot course conducted by a junior instructor who has recently been promoted to AGT Pilot Training Corps. She will be training rookies in a next few months, so a couple of advice from a veteran pilot would be good. This is a tutorial mission. Story The instructor teaches about basic piloting skill, combat manuveur and ship targeting, tachyon gate use and some miscellenous stuff (on cargo picking and how to destroy a capital ship). In the middle of lesson, Jake Logan is attacked by mines which is activated accidentally. After taking a little damage, the instructor deactivates the mine in a panic before resuming her lesson. Walkthrough #The Instructor will teach about piloting skills. The Luna TCG gate will be opened a short while later and jump into Luna. #Instructor will teach you how to slide. Head to Venus Training sector if ready. #Here Instructor will teach you about combat skills. Destroy Training mines and Training Fighters in sector #A spy drone frigate will spawn. Destroy its powerplant and head back to navigational buoy. #The mines surrounding the buoy will attack you in a sudden. Don’t worry as you will only take a little damage from the attack before they are deactivated. Instructor will proceed to energy transferring lesson. #Luna TCG Gate will open once you are ready jump into Luna. #Jump back to Europa from Luna and dock at starbase. Tutorial Piloting Controls *Rolling: The ship will rotate left or right about an axis through its centrewhen W or E key ar pressed respectively. This will cause the cockpit view to rotate. This is useful when the ship is docking, although it doesn't helps in evading enemy's fire. *Accelerating: Press the - or + key to decrease or increase ship's speed respectively. Press 9 key and the ship's speed will match that of the target. Press the 0 key and the ship's speed will reduce to zero in an instant. *Sliding: Press the Q Key, and the ship will head to the pointed direction regardless of which way the ship is turned. This is useful when evading or chasing the target. *Reversing: Press key to reverse the ship. If the ship is knocking on an object and taking damage from it because it cannot move, reversing the ship should solve this problem. *Afterburner: Press the tab key and Afterburner will give the ship a tremendous boost of speed, allowing the pilot to gain advantage over its enemy in combat. Afterburner causes the speed to surpass its maximum, but for a short while. Combat *Cycle primary and secondary weapon: Select and activate your weapon to be used as primary and secondary weapon from your weapon mounts *Weapon-linking: Arm the turrets or missile rack simultaneously so that they fire together at one shot. *Lead Target Assistant: Helps to predict the velocity of target for better aiming. *Combat Scanner: Shows the information on shield and hull of target. Energy Transfer Tutorial 1.jpg|Linked Weapon Tutorial 3.jpg|Unlinked Weapon Tutorial 2.jpg|Using Afterburner Tutorial 4.jpg|Your Ship Control Tutorial 5.jpg|Sliding Sector Europa, Luna, Venus Training Sector Space Units *Training Mine *Spy Drone Frigate *Training Figther Unlockables *Investigate Mine Field (Must complete all contracts in this tier) Tied Contracts *Security Breach *Escort Mining Vessel Gallery Instructor Training Screenshot 2.png|Spy Drone Frigate in the sector Navigational Buoy.jpg|Navigational Buoy Instructor Training Screenshot 5.jpg|Mines attacking the player Instructor Training Screenshot 6.jpg|Cargo in Space Instructor Training Screenshot 7.jpg|Cargo beamed aboard Instructor Training Screenshot 3.png|Luna TCG Gate opening Trivia *The female instructor's name is Lorna Kirkland. *The mine in this mission fires laser but doesn't detonate on contact. Category:Contracts Category:Sol Category:AGT